


Can't Take "No" for an Answer

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton mini-stories collection [6]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, DON”T WORRY, Fear, Gen, Harassment, Joakim comforts him, M/M, Mature for ATTEMPTED DATE RAPE, Once there and Pär is in, Panic Attack, RATED MATURE for ATTEMPTED DATE RAPE, TO PÄR, Tears, Vomiting, adrenaline induced by fear, and comforting them, angst with heavy topics, as an answer, back to the hotel, breaking down in front, date rape drugs, doesn’t get drugged, he actually throws up from, he breaks down and cries, he’s completely fine and, his hotel room with Joakim, holding your best friend, just how scared he was, not being able, nothing actually happens, of your friend, shaking, spiking a drink, they all take an Uber ride together, to take “no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: While at a bar in Russia, the boys of Sabaton are enjoying themselves as they drink and appreciate the company of the other patrons, however, for Pär it seems to be a different story, as he is being incessantly hit on by a man with less than pure intentions.
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton mini-stories collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Can't Take "No" for an Answer

**Author's Note:**

> TW: 
> 
> RATED MATURE for ATTEMPTED DATE RAPE, HARASSMENT, NOT BEING ABLE TO TAKE “NO” FOR AN ANSWER, SPIKING A DRINK WITH DATE RAPE DRUGS, DATE RAPE DRUGS. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: This story and the event that takes place in it is purely fictional, however it contains very real people, and any similarities to any real situation(s) is purely coincidental.
> 
> IF YOU BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY MAY UPSET YOU IN ANY WAY, THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING AND EXERCISE CAUTION WHEN READING.
> 
> \- - -

Pär chuckled happily as he sat off to the side of his friends’, he took a sip of his whiskey and smiled softly to himself, overall the general mood and vibes of the Russian bar were immaculate, great atmosphere and good music! What more can someone ask for on a night out with the lads?

Pär finished his drink and happily set aside the glass cup for the bartender to grab, he took out his phone and began typing away, furiously making a post to his Instagram about how much fun he was having,

He snapped a quick selfie of himself holding up a peace sign with his fingers and a smile, he posted the image onto his Instagram feed, smiling to himself,

Suddenly as Pär was typing he noticed that a glass of a green-colored drink was placed next to him, _this_ caught his attention as he hadn’t ordered another drink, He looked over to the bartender,

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t order this…” Pär corrected them,

The bartender shook her head at him, “I know you didn’t honey, but _he_ did…” she said, as she pointed out a handsome Russian man, who gave Pär a smile and a wave,

Pär was surprised that a complete stranger had bought him a drink, his eyebrows were raised in surprise as he gave back a meek wave and smile of his own, nervous butterflies filled his stomach,

The man got up from his chair and approached Pär, sitting next to him,

“Привет! Hello!” He spoke, extending a friendly hand out for Pär to shake,

“Oh! Hello!” Pär returned the greeting and shook the man’s hand, “How are you doing?” he asked him, trying to make idle chatter,

“Ah, I am good… nice night, да?” he asked him,

Pär nodded, “Yeah, it’s lovely! I like the music and the atmosphere…” he complemented

The man smiled, “Ah, I did not introduce myself, I am Alexei Ivanov…You can call me Alex…” he gave him yet another handsome smile,

Pär felt the same intense nervous butterfly feeling manifest in his stomach once again, he didn’t know why it happened, but he stayed weary of the feeling,

“Mine is Pär Sundström…” he gave him a meek and nervous smile once more,

Pär hadn’t touched the drink that the man bought for him, in fact, he didn’t know _why_ but his body kept screaming at him to _not drink that_ , it was such a strong feeling that it put Pär’s arm hair on end,

“What a _beautiful_ name!-“ he complimented and then noticed the drink that he had gotten for Pär hadn’t been touched, and for a brief moment Pär swore that he saw him frown,

Alexei turned back over to Pär, he sorts of leans in forward a bit, inching himself closer to Pär,

“Pär, I was thinking…” he began, leaning in evermore, “…Do you maybe want to go back to my place and… _have some fun_? We could drink some more back there…” he offered,

Pär’s cheeks flushed light pink and he thanked the stars above that the bar was dim enough that you wouldn’t be able to tell, he nervously laughed and tried to inch away from him, turning his head away from his face that was getting a bit too close for comfort,

Pär was desperately searching for a way out, he noticed that Joakim and the others were now up and about as opposed to sitting beside him, they looked to be talking to the other patrons of the bar,

Alexei didn’t like that Pär wasn’t paying attention to him, and decided that if he were to get his own way with things, the way that he wanted them to play out, he needed to do something about it, and so, he sneakily reached over and grabbed Pär’s drink and tried slipping in it a pink pill, a date rape drug,

Thankfully a woman and her friends that sat near to the two saw what was going down, and one woman, she looked to be much taller and muscular in stature got up and walked over to Alexei,

_“Эй, засранец, какого хрена ты делаешь с его напитком?”_

“Hey asshole, what the fuck are you doing to his drink?”

she asked Alexei, audibly cracking her knuckles, which caused Pär to turn around at the sound and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the muscular woman towering over Alexei,

Two other women tapped on Pär’s shoulder and motioned for him to move over to where they were,

And without another ounce of hesitation, Pär acted, getting up from his seat, with his phone in his hand, he quickly walked over to the women, sitting down beside them,

_“Мне жаль? Что ты имеешь в виду? Я не делаю ничего! Я клянусь!_

“I’m sorry? What do you mean? I’m not doing anything! I swear!”

Alexei called out, arms raised up defensively in mock innocence,

_“К черту это дерьмо, тупица, ты пытался накачать его наркотиками, чтобы изнасиловать, не так ли? Чертов кусок дерьма ...”_

“Cut it with the shit, dumbass, you were trying to drug him so you could rape him, weren’t you? Goddamn piece of shit…”

She spoke, her voice raised to catch the attention of a few other patrons and the bartender’s, which did just the trick, because the bouncer was soon called over, as well as someone who quietly called the police,

The club’s bouncer approached the two, he was a large and muscular man and exuded the most intimidating vibes imaginable, he towered over Pär as he stood at a whopping 7ft 6inches,

_“Все в порядке, мэм, я могу взять это отсюда ...”_

“It’s alright ma’am, I can take it from here…”

he spoke as he grabbed Alexei by the arm and basically dragged him out of the bar, he didn’t put up much of a fight as he was taken outside but just before he left, he looked back at Pär and shot him a menacing glare,

That glare sent shivers down Pär’s spine,

He had just dodged a massive bullet,

The woman who got Alexei taken away approached Pär and her friends, her demeanor softening as she smiled kindly,

“милый, Darling… you ok?” she asked him

Pär looked at her as she lowered herself down to his height so that they could be at eye level, still shaken up from everything Pär nodded, too scared to say anything at the moment,

“You come alone?”

Pär shook his head, “I-I-I’m with my f-friends…” he finally spoke, still completely shaken up,

She nodded as she scanned the bar and its patrons looking for any foreigners when suddenly she spotted Joakim, he didn’t look like your typical Russian, he seemed very happy and jovial,

“Is he your друг… uhm… your friend?” she asked, her accent thick, Pär could tell that English was not her first language,

Pär nodded, “Yes!” 

“Ok, come…” she motioned for him to follow, making sure to keep herself close to him,

Together they approached Joakim, she tapped him lightly on his shoulder and he turned around, “Oh! Hello!” he spoke with a smile on his lips,

“Ah, Привет, Hello, … your friend he uh… he need to be with you… he gets повредить, uh, hurt… bad man wants hurt him…” she tried to explain to him as best as she could in her broken English,

‘… _hurt…’_

that caught Joakim’s attention and immediately he pulled Pär close to him, “You got hurt?” he asked him,

The woman who was with the two was about to try and explain what had happened when one of her friends who spoke better English came over,

“It's ok, I can explain…” She spoke as she approached them, and so she began explaining to Joakim in great detail that she and her friends saw them leave his side when they were at the bar and that they were keeping an eye on Pär as they all thought that he was very cute,

That was when they saw this guy buy Pär a drink and sit down next to him, he was obviously trying to hit on him hard but Pär wasn’t reciprocating so he took it upon himself to try and spike his drink with a date rape drug,

But that was when their friend intervened and got him away before anything bad could happen to him,

“You guys should probably stay with him and keep him out of harm’s way, it’s not safe here in Russia, especially with gay men, they can be _violent_ …” she stressed the importance of what she was trying to tell Joakim,

And Joakim instantly knew exactly what she meant, because he knew that first hand, that people out there who couldn’t take “no” for an answer are the absolute worst, as they _can_ turn incredibly _violent_ if given the chance,

“Thank you for taking care of him…” he thanked them as they nodded and walked off,

As Joakim looked over to Pär, he noticed that he looked incredibly stressed out and fidgety, he seemed as though he no longer wanted to be here,

“Do you want to leave?” Joakim gently asked him,

Pär nodded, not trusting himself to speak, he clung close to Joakim for support,

“Then let’s go get the others and then we’ll go back to the hotel, alright?” he instructed to Pär, making sure that he knew what he planned on doing so that his friend could remain calm,

Pär nodded and stayed close to Joakim’s side as they quickly worked together to gather everyone,

Once the whole group was together, Joakim guided everyone outside of the bar and there they all stood huddled close together in the cold night as Hannes ordered an Uber through his phone,

“Wait so what happened?” Tommy tried to ask Joakim,

“It’s a long story, but I’ll explain it tomorrow… for now, let’s just go back to the hotel and rest…” Joakim spoke with an unusual air of sobriety,

Hannes raised an eyebrow at the statement but didn’t comment on it, “Alright, it’s a Black BMW, License plate is HJ79A…” He stated, tucking the phone into his pocket as he looked around for the aforementioned car.

Pär meanwhile stood silent, his eyes fixated on the ground, he was absolutely terrified as he replayed the entire scenario in his head, he thought of just _how close_ he came to his untimely demise,

It understandably freaked him out and made him want to breakdown and cry, but he knew that he had to hold it in and be strong, at least until he could be in private,

“-Ok?” Someone had asked Pär a question and he didn’t even hear all of it,

He looked up and over at where he heard the voice and saw Chris looking at him,

“You ok?” he repeated his question,

Pär gave a shaky nod and just avoided his gaze, he was feeling so overwhelmed right now, adrenaline pumping in his veins, his flight or fight response was on overdrive and Pär just wanted to _leave_ ,

Chris was about to ask something else when Hannes stopped him with a gentle hand to his shoulder, Chris looked over to Hannes with a questioning look, and Hannes just simply shook his head as a way of saying “ _Drop it, man, he’s not well… leave him be…”,_

Chris nodded, he knew that something wasn’t right about Pär’s behavior so he decided that much like Hannes wanted him to, that just leaving him be, would be the best decision he could make right now,

Tommy saw what went down but didn’t comment on it, opting to do the same as Chris, he saw the car that Hannes had mentioned, “Oh! Hey, I see the car!” he called out as he waved down the vehicle,

And Pär quietly thanked his stars, he got inside and sat with Joakim, Chris and Tommy sat in the seats at the back, meanwhile, Hannes sat at the front with the driver, he made friendly conversation as they drove towards the hotel,

Pär stared quietly out his window at the town that was lit up in the night, taking in some of the beautiful scenery in hopes that it would relax him,

He felt a hand grab at his own and Pär turned his head towards his hand, he found that Joakim was holding his hand, perhaps this was his silent way of providing comfort without alerting the others,

With his other hand, Joakim scrolled through the internet, reading something interesting that caught his eye,

Pär gave a small smile at the kind gesture and returned to just looking out the window,

By the time they all arrived at the hotel, it was 12:00 AM, it was incredibly late and they all knew that they needed to rest and recharge for tomorrow, as they would all be going to an art museum to just have some fun and enjoy themselves,

Everyone split off into their designated groups and went into their rooms, Hannes with a crewmember of Sabaton, Chris with Tommy, and Joakim with Pär,

When Joakim opened the door to the hotel room, Pär felt an intense need to throw up, so he ran to the bathroom,

“Pär? Are you ok?” Joakim called out as he watched his friend run into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and locked it, as he walked over to where he saw Pär go into he gasped upon seeing his friend down on his knees and retching the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl,

Joakim got close and held Pär’s hair up behind his head gently, “You’re alright, just get it all out…” he spoke softly as he watched him,

Pär had tears in his eyes from just the force of his stomach constricting as he vomited, he felt like shit,

Eventually, Pär was able to get it all out of his system, everything, from his last meal down to all the alcohol,

He put a hand on his stomach, it hurt from all of the construction but he did have to admit to himself that he did feel considerably better than before, but not entirely,

“Better?” Joakim asked as he helped his friend stand,

Pär shook his head, he wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper as he took a small bottle of Listerine that they had in the bathroom and took some, swishing it in his mouth to get the taste of bile out,

Eventually, he spat it out and rinsed his mouth with some water,

Pär walked out of the bathroom and over to where the beds where, Joakim followed him,

Pär sat down on the bed and could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, he was still so terrified of what had happened over at the bar, he pictured the man’s look of anger in his head again,

It sent a shiver down his spine and he could feel more tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, so much so that they were threatening to spill over,

Joakim sat down next to him, “It’s ok… you can cry it out, I won’t judge you…” he spoke, trying to provide comfort to his friend who was still very clearly hurting.

Pär let out a choked sob as he felt everything overwhelm him, “G-God I c-could’ve g-gotten hurt…!” he cried out,

Joakim reached his hand out and caressed Pär’s back gently as he watched the other cry,

Pär felt like he needed more comfort so he wrapped his arms around Joakim as he cried, embracing his friend in a warm and secure hug, as strong arms wrapped around him,

“I-I w-was so t-terrified…” Pär confessed as he cried,

Joakim just held and caressed him, quietly he listened on as Pär spoke,

“H-He c-could’ve d-drugged me, a-and I-“ Pär stopped himself from completing the sentence, afraid of the implications of a possibility that never happened to him,

He bit back a whine that rose from his throat as he cried, he was shaking like a leaf onto Joakim as he sobbed, and his friend could tell that Pär was absolutely terrified.

“I’m so sorry Pär… I should’ve stayed next to you and this would’ve never happened… please forgive me…” Joakim finally spoke up, unable to keep the ever-growing guilt that was rising within him,

Pär didn’t reply back to what his friend said, instead he held onto him as he cried, a hiccup rising as his breathing was becoming shaky and erratic,

“Easy… easy… take deep breaths…” Joakim instructed as he still held onto Pär, trying to comfort him,

It took three hours for Joakim to calm Pär down enough to get the other to rest and go to sleep, currently, he and Pär shared one of the two medium-sized beds that were in their room together, purely because Pär had asked for him to stay beside him as he slept, he didn’t want to sleep alone and have nightmares,

To which Joakim gladly accepted such a request, he had his arm draped over the smaller man and held onto him, he watched Pär’s relaxed features as he slept, cheeks still flushed red and damp from all the tears he had cried,

Joakim felt horrible for what had happened, he knew that Pär was safe, he didn’t drink anything, he didn’t get assaulted, he wasn’t injured, and most importantly he wasn’t drugged,

But he still couldn’t help but feel incredibly responsible for everything,

He frowned at himself,

Tomorrow, Joakim had agreed with Pär to not tell their friends of what had _really_ happened as he didn’t feel comfortable telling them, so they agreed on a cover-up story that he felt sick and needed to go home and sleep it off,

Joakim silently swore to himself that if he wants to be a good friend to _all_ of his friends, then he needs to be more vigilant for them and their wellbeing, after all, they are more than just his friends or even best friends,

They’re _his family_ …


End file.
